Lap 018: Goro is Sento?!
is the eighteenth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build. This is the second and concluding part where and switch bodies due to a magic used by Cait Sith, a cat mage from the . It features the first and only time where Goro transforms into while he is still in Sento's body and a cameo appearance of . Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Cast Engine Sentai Go-Onger cast * |江角 走輔|Esumi Sōsuke}}: |古原 靖久|Furuhara Yasuhisa}} * |香坂 連|Kōsaka Ren}}: |片岡 信和|Kataoka Shinwa}} * |城 範人|Jō Hanto}}: |碓井 将大|Usui Masahiro}} * |石原 軍平|Ishihara Gunpei}}: |海老澤 健次|Ebisawa Kenji}} * |須塔 大翔|Sutō Hiroto}}: |徳山 秀典|Tokuyama Hidenori}} * |須塔 美羽|Sutō Miu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |ボンパー|Bonpā|Voice}}: |中川 亜紀子|Nakagawa Akiko}} * |害地大臣ヨゴシュタイン|Gaichi Daijin Yogoshutain|extra = Voice}}: |梁田 清之|Yanada Kiyoyuki}} * |害水大臣ケガレシア|Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia}}: |及川 奈央|Oikawa Nao}} * |害気大臣キタネイダス|Gaiki Daijin Kitaneidasu|extra = Voice}}: |真殿 光昭|Madono Mitsuaki}} * |害地副大臣ヒラメキメデス|Gaichi Fuku Daijin Hiramekimedesu|extra = Voice}}: |中井 和哉|Nakai Kazuya}} Kamen Rider Build cast * |桐生 戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼 貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |泉 五郎|Izumi Gorō}}: |中川大志|Nakagawa Taishi}} * |泉 杏子|Izumi Anzu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |松島 冷児|Matsushima Reiji}}: |高橋 健介|Takahashi Kensuke}} * |タキ}}: |護 あさな|Mamoru Asana}} * |凪津}}: |平 祐奈|Taira Yūna}} * |相澤 真也|Aizawa Shin'ya}}: |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} Guest cast * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}: |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} Suit actors * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |浅井 宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Bottle used:' **Build: ***Biotic: Taka, Phoenix ***Abiotic: Gatling, Robot ***Other: Genius **Rogue ***Crocodile Crack **Taki ***Heisei Rider Alpha, Heisei Rider Beta *'Form used:' **Build ***HawkGatling Form, PhoenixRobo Form, Genius Form **Taki ***Victory Armor *' summoned via ' ** *'Jelly used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth **Grease ***Robot * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul * - Change Soul Notes *'References to the ''Go-Onger TV show and series:' **This is not the first time Sosuke dies and subsequently returned back from the dead. It was in and , respectively. ***Ironically, Yogostein also pays his last respects to the supposedly dead Sosuke. It also helps that he is responsible for the latter's apparent death in the aforementioned episodes of the TV series. *Sosuke's revival as a result of his encounter with , with the latter presenting him a checkered-flagged version of his signature pipe to return to the living is similar to in '' , where he transforms into Kamen Rider Jun to fight the , only to be killed in the process. However, he is revived while his colleagues and the Daitenku residents mourn and pay their last respects for him thanks to an encounter with . **According to a reviewer, Sosuke's encounter with Kuroto is much more like where and encountered a version of a in heaven. Kuroto, in the other hand, still proclaims himself as God Kuroto Dan.https://www.fanfiction.net/r/12962701/18/1/ External Links *Lap 018 at FanFiction.Net References